History of a Date
by Devil Dan
Summary: One day, when Ryouga hapened to be home, Nabiki caled... and wanted to meet him. What could she really want?


History of a Date  
  
by: Devil Dan  
  
The legal stuff: Copyrights for Ranma 1/2 don't belong to me, so what do I bother?  
  
Ryoga Hibiki wasn't home werri often. One reason was, he just didn't find the way. The other was, he was looking for Ranma and Akane all the time. He was happy when he happened to find his house. He enjoyed staying home and rest for a while. It certainly was an improvement to camping in some forest. This was one of the few days, Ryoga spent at home.  
  
Ryoga prepared a little snack and was about to eat, when the telephone rang. His mother picked it up.  
  
"Yes? The Hibiki residence." Mrs. Hibiki stood for a while listening. "You're lucky, he's here. Yes, I'll get him." She put the phone on the desk. "Ryoga! There is a call for you!"  
  
Ryoga got up and went to his mother. "Who is it?"  
  
"I don't know. Some girl."  
  
"Wonder, what she wants." Ryoga said, taking the phone.  
  
"Maybe a date." She smiled.  
  
"That would be a surprise." He put the phone to his ear. "Yes?"  
  
"Hi Ryoga!" It was a familiar girl voice.  
  
"Who is it?" Ryoga just couldn't identify it.  
  
"It's me. Nabiki."  
  
"Ah... Yeah. And what do you want?" Ryoga tried to remember the few times, he actually talked to Nabiki.  
  
"Do you have time?"  
  
"Well... You couldn't say that I was busy."  
  
"Could we meet?"  
  
"Meet?" Ryoga didn't understand.  
  
"You know, sit somewhere, have a drink and so. You could tell me something about martial arts."  
  
Ryoga thought about it. "Yeah. Why not."  
  
"Okay. The next tine, you show up around here?"  
  
"Sounds good. Bye."  
  
"Bye." The line went dead.  
  
Ryoga put the phone down. He wondered, why would Nabiki want to meet him. Ranma could tell her just as much about martial arts. He sat down to his meal.  
  
"Who was it?" His mother asked.  
  
"A girl, I know." Ryoga answered, looking at his food.  
  
"And what did she want."  
  
"To meet me."  
  
"You're becoming a bit of a lady-killer, aren't you?" She said with a smile.  
  
Ryoga didn't answer that. He continued looking at his food. Somehow, he lost his apatite.  
  
About a week later, Ryoga was lost as most of the time. It was evening and already dark. 'Where am I now? Shure enough far from Nerima.' He thought to himself. He leaned against something and rested. Eventually, he looked what he was leaning against. It was a sign saying: 'Tendo school of Anything Goes Martial Arts.' Ryoga frowned and opened the gate to the dojo.  
  
"Oh, hi Ryoga." Kasumi who was just coming out from the house smiled at him. "Are you looking for Akane or Ranma?"  
  
"No, not this time. I'm looking for Nabiki." Ryoga said.  
  
"I'm right here!" Nabiki came around a corner. "Are you ready, Ryoga?"  
  
"I'm about to serve dinner, Nabiki." Kasumi reminded her sister.  
  
"I'll eat later." Nabiki said. "I have something to discuss with Ryoga here."  
  
"But don't be late, you two." Kasumi said.  
  
"Okay. Bye. Come on Ryoga." Nabiki pulled on Ryoga's arm.  
  
"Uh okay. Bye." Ryoga got his arm free and followed Nabiki.  
  
"Bye." Kasumi smiled after the two and went back in.  
  
Ryoga and Nabiki went side by side silently for a while. Ryoga's mind was taking a swift spin, preventing him from any clear thoughts.  
  
"So..." Nabiki spoke first. "...how old are you?"  
  
Ryoga was wondering for himself about Nabiki's intentions. "Um... sixteen. Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"I know a place nearby. And your hobbies?"  
  
"Martial arts... mostly."  
  
Then, Nabiki stopped and turned to Ryoga. "Ryoga, do you want it?"  
  
Ryoga's mind began spinning at high speed. 'Want it? Does she mean sex?' where his thoughts mostly. For a while, he was unable to utter a word. It took him great effort to say. "Uhm... eh... It... wouldn't... be... right..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I um eh... I'm not... I'm not read..."  
  
"And when I just strip?" She smiled. "I like to get undressed."  
  
"Err... n..." Ryoga's sight wandered around, eventually stopping on Nabiki for a while now and then.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Umm... no." Ryoga spoke up finally.  
  
"No?" Nabiki's smile faded a little. "Well, let's walk on."  
  
Ryoga began walking, where Nabiki was leading him. They walked silently for a while again.  
  
"And..." Nabiki spoke again. "What type are you?"  
  
"Type?" Ryoga was ripped out of his thoughts.  
  
"Are you romantic?"  
  
"I would say naive."  
  
"Naive? How is that?"  
  
"Er... You know..."  
  
"Do you want to ask something about me?"  
  
Ryoga tried to think of a good question. He didn't have much success. "How old are you?"  
  
"I'm seventeen."  
  
"Almost like me."  
  
"We are here." She said suddenly.  
  
Ryoga looked around. They were standing in front of a pub. It didn't look like much on the outside. They went in. It didn't look like much on the inside too. A bar, a couple of tables, some drunk guests and a thick mist of cigarette smoke.  
  
"I could use something to drink." Nabiki said. "But I don't know, if I have the cash."  
  
"Don't worry." Ryoga said. "I invite you." He went to the man behind the bar. "Two big colas please."  
  
The man filled two glasses. He placed them on the bar. "Here."  
  
"Thanks." Ryoga paid and took the glasses. Nabiki took him to another room. There were no guests. Only some tables and two walls were lined with blinking video poker ant slot machines. Ryoga put the glasses on one of the tables and layed his backpack on the floor. Then, they both sat on opposite sides of the table. They talked about non important things like religion and which hair and eye collor Ryoga would prefer.  
  
Then Nabiki asked again. "Do you want it?"  
  
She didn't get Ryoga so much off balance as before but it still took him some time to answer. "Um... Er... Uh..."  
  
"No?"  
  
He only nodded. Trough the whole conversation, Ryoga was looking on his drink, his watch, the blinking machines, other features of the room, but only occasionally at Nabiki, who was looking at him all the time. Or so it seemed.  
  
Just about when Ryoga finished his drink, Nabiki looked at her watch. "Oh, look at the time. Gotta go. Do you want the rest of my cola?"  
  
"It would be a waste to leave it." Ryoga sipped out the rest of Nabiki's cola and picked up his backpack. They went out the pub.  
  
"I'm going that way." Nabiki said and pointed in the general direction of the Tendo dojo. "And you?"  
  
"I'm going in the opposite direction." Ryoga said.  
  
"So... see you around the dojo?"  
  
"Yeah. See ya. Bye."  
  
"Bye." They both waved as they went in their directions.  
  
Ryoga on his way home thought about the evening and what Nabiki really wanted. 'Did she want to be my girlfriend? Did she only want sex? That would be okay with me, I should lose my virginity anyway.' He decided to wait, and see what happens. But nothing happened. During his next visits in the dojo, Nabiki was behaving as always.  
  
The end.   
  
Author's notes: I see the question forming in your minds. What the hell is this all about? And my answer? Figure it out yourself! Bwa hahaha!  
  
C&C welcomed at MartinD@inMail.sk 


End file.
